


[马俊诺灿]oh boy 一（性转）

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Summary: 性转试水作(only小甜饼)李马克X黄荏筠 李帝努X李东淑





	[马俊诺灿]oh boy 一（性转）

“东淑……”“荏筠……”躺在同一张床上的两个女孩突然同时放下手机看着对方。

“你先说！”“你先说！”

“……”

黄荏筠摸摸鼻子，李东淑也不自在地捏了捏耳朵。“要不我们一起说吧。”李东淑提议道，黄荏筠点点头。

“我有男朋友了！”“我有男朋友了！”

两人几乎是同时喊出一模一样的话语，叫喊后是一段长时间的寂静。

李东淑比黄荏筠更快反应过来，当下她就拉起黄仁俊的丝袜，再毫不留情地松手。弹性袜与大腿接触的响声迅速唤回黄荏筠的战斗力。她也不示弱，对着李东淑的痒痒肉就一顿挠。

“你这个叛徒说好一起单身一辈子的，你居然脱单了！”“你不也找到男朋友了吗，怎么好意思说我背叛你！”女孩们在床上纠成一团，你抓我一把头发，我扯你一下衣服，誓不打一架不罢休。

把床上的玩偶和被子都祸害了一遍后，两人才平息了下来。

黄荏筠气喘吁吁地坐在李东淑对面，上一秒眼里还带着“自家的猪拱了别人的白菜”的怒气，下一秒便色迷迷地把魔爪伸向了李东淑半露的胸口。

“让姐姐看看我们熊妮的胸是不是又大了。”

“黄荏筠你给老子爬！”

 

皮line姐妹花双双找到男朋友的信息在一天之内便传遍了校园。男生悔恨不已，纷纷在宿舍内做法祈求这两对早日分手，女生则在八卦她们的男朋友到底是谁。

舆论中心的两人却没有受到影响，一位拖着她的木头男朋友逛街，另一位则在冷饮店和男友吃冰。

“李马克，我穿这件衣服好看吗？”黄荏筠从试衣间出来，身上穿着一条飘逸的连衣裙，裙摆随着她的走动随风飘摇。李马克注意力却不在裙子上，他只看见黄荏筠胸口露出的大片肌肤，甚至能隐约看见里面白色的内衣边。李马克移开视线，心虚地捏了捏鼻梁。“好看。”

“你都没看几眼就说好看。”黄荏筠不满，对方涂着亮晶晶唇彩的嘴巴微微嘟起，抬着李马克的下巴让他看向自己。“真的好看。”李马克硬着头皮看向黄荏筠，脱下自己的外套盖在她身上。“就是领口太大了。”黄荏筠听了后，双眼立即弯得像两个小月亮，她“啵”地在李马克脸上亲了一口。“那就要这件了。”风风火火的黄荏筠拿起自己包就冲向了柜台。

李马克连忙赶上去，他可不想第一次约会就让女朋友自己付钱。但终究是慢了一步，李马克到柜台时，黄荏筠已经拎着打包好的旧衣服在那等着了。

“怎么能让你结账呢。”李马克皱着眉拿过黄荏筠手里的袋子，“你什么意思啊，看不起我吗？区区几百块我还是有的。”黄荏筠抢回袋子，嘴巴鼓得可以挂酱油瓶。“我没有这个意思。”李马克挠挠头，“我只是想给你送点东西……”。

一听见李马克要给自己送东西，黄荏筠脸上呈现出得逞的笑容。她拉着一头雾水的李马克进了内衣店，把人带到文胸区后双手一翘。

“挑吧。”

“啊？”

 

另一边，李东淑和李帝努正在冷饮店吃冰，趁着李帝努不注意，李东淑把自己的小勺子悄悄伸向李帝努的碗，挖走一大勺放进嘴里后，露出了满足的表情。在她正准备再挖一勺时，李帝努的大手准确地捏住了她的手腕。

“你忘了你上次吃了两碗冰后就痛经了吗？”李帝努把碗往自己的方向挪了挪，手指伸向李东淑的嘴角，揩去她偷吃留下的痕迹。“这次不会啦，再让我吃一口嘛~”李东淑抱着李帝努的手摇晃，李帝努禁不住她的撒娇，无奈地拿起勺子喂了她一口。

“最后一口了啊。”李东淑迫切地点点头，嘴巴微微张开，满脸期待地看着那勺冰，谁知道李帝努勺子一拐，把自己的唇送了上去。

夏天的冷饮店里，李东淑和李帝努交换了他们第一个草莓味的吻。


End file.
